1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module. More particularly, the invention relates to an LCD module that can be easily miniaturized.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional LCD module includes a backlight module located on a surface of a back bezel, an LCD panel located on the backlight module, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) connected to the LCD panel, and a printed circuit board (PCB) connected to the FPC.
To prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI), the PCB is often electrically connected to the back bezel, such that the PCB is grounded to prevent the EMI.
According to the related art, a method of arranging the PCB includes following steps. The PCB is configured on a bottom surface of the back bezel, and the PCB is electrically connected to the back bezel through a locking element, such that the PCB is grounded. However, under said arrangement, the FPC connected to the PCB and the LCD panel needs to detour around the back bezel and the backlight module located on the back bezel, which leads to an increase in the required length of the FPC and the material costs of the FPC. Besides, the FPC is required to be bent over and over under said arrangement, so as to connect the PCB located on the bottom surface of the back bezel. Thereby, the FPC is more likely to be damaged.
In another method of arranging the PCB, the PCB is configured at a side of the backlight module, and the PCB is electrically connected to the back bezel through a locking element, such that the PCB is grounded. Nonetheless, the PCB is configured at the side of the backlight module under said arrangement, and therefore the thickness of the LCD module is subject to the dimension of the PCB, which is unfavorable to miniaturization of the LCD module. On the other hand, the FPC needs to detour around one edge of the backlight module to connect the PCB, which increases the possibility of damaging the FPC and reduces the assembly yield of the LCD module.
Under said two arrangements, the PCB is fastened onto the back bezel by the locking element, and therefore the FPC is likely to be peeled off from the PCB during the vibration test of the LCD module. Accordingly, how to ground the PCB through the back bezel without impairing the miniaturization and the assembly yield of the LCD module now becomes an important issue to be resolved.